omniversofandomcom-20200214-history
Earth Hoffmann
Apariciones 1809edit * “Ritter Gluck Gluck’” (1st ed. 1809; final ed. 1819) *: First appeared with the byline “– – – – nn” in the Allgemeine Musikalische Zeitung, vol. 11, no. 20 (Leipzig: Breitkopf & Härtel, February 15, 1809); subsequently included in the Fantasiestücke, vol. 1, 1st ed. (1814) and 2nd ed. (1819) (Mazza 1996: 778). 1810edit * “''Sinfonie pour 2 Violons, 2 Violes, Violoncelle et Contre-Violon, 2 Flûtes, petite Flûte, 2 Hautbois, 2 Clarinettes, 2 Bassons, Contrebasson, 2 Cors, 2 Trompettes, Timbales et 3 Trompes, composée et dédiée etc par Louis van Beethoven''. à Leipsic, chez Breitkopf et Härtel. Oeuvre 67. No. 5. des Sinfonies. (Pr. 4 Rthlr. 12 Gr.)” (1st ed. 1810; final ed. 1819) *: Review of Beethoven's Symphony No. 5 in C minor, Op. 67 (1808) that first appeared anonymously in the Allgemeine Musikalische Zeitung, vol. 12, no. 40–41 (Leipzig: Breitkopf & Härtel, July 4, 1810 and July 11, 1810); subsequently incorporated into the essay “Beethoven's Instrumental-Musik” (1813), which was then included as one of the “Kreisleriana” in the Fantasiestücke, vol. 1, 1st ed. (1814) and 2nd ed. (1819) (Schnapp 1963: 437). * “Johannes Kreislers, des Kapellmeisters, musikalische Leiden Musical Sufferings of Johannes Kreisler, Music Director’” (1st ed. 1810; final ed. 1819) *: First appeared anonymously in the Allgemeine Musikalische Zeitung, vol. 12, no. 52 (Leipzig: Breitkopf & Härtel, September 26, 1810); subsequently included as one of the “Kreisleriana” in the Fantasiestücke, vol. 1, 1st ed. (1814) and 2nd ed. (1819) (Mazza 1996: 778). 1811edit : This chronological listing is still under development. Please be patient. 1812edit * “Des Kapellmeisters, Johannes Kreislers, Dissertatiuncula über den hohen Werth der Musik Musik Director Johannes Kreisler’s Comments on the High Value of Music’” (1st ed. 1812; final ed. 1819) *: First appeared anonymously in the Allgemeine Musikalische Zeitung, vol. 14 (Leipzig: Breitkopf & Härtel, July 29, 1812); subsequently included as one of the “Kreisleriana” under the title “Gedanken über den hohen Wert der Musik” in the Fantasiestücke, vol. 1, 1st ed. (1814) and 2nd ed. (1819). 1813edit * “''Deux Trios pour Pianoforte, Violon et Violoncelle, comp. et déd. à Mad. la Comtesse Marie d'Erdödy – – par Louis van Beethoven''. Oeuvr. 70. à Leipsic, chez Breitkopf et Härtel. No. 1. (Pr. 1 Thlr. 12 Gr.) No. 2. (2 Thlr.)” (1st ed. 1813; final ed. 1819) *: Review of Beethoven's Piano Trio No. 5 in D Major, Op. 70, No. 1 (1808) and Piano Trio No. 6 in E-flat Major, Op. 70, No. 2 (1808) that first appeared anonymously in the Allgemeine Musikalische Zeitung, vol. 15, no. 9 (Leipzig: Breitkopf & Härtel, March 3, 1813); subsequently incorporated into the essay “Beethoven's Instrumental-Musik” (1813), which was then included as one of the “Kreisleriana” in the Fantasiestücke, vol. 1, 1st ed. (1814) and 2nd ed. (1819). * “Don Juan” (1st ed. 1813; final ed. 1819) *: First appeared anonymously in the Allgemeine Musikalische Zeitung, vol. 15, no. 13 (Leipzig: Breitkopf & Härtel, March 31, 1813); subsequently included in the Fantasiestücke, vol. 1, 1st ed. (1814) and 2nd ed. (1819). * “Der Dichter und der Komponist Poet and the Composer’” (comp. 1813; 1st ed. 1813; final ed. 1819) *: Composed in September and October 1813 (Segebrecht 1963: 1045), this essay first appeared anonymously in the Allgemeine Musikalische Zeitung, vol. 15, no. 49 and 50 (Leipzig: Breitkopf & Härtel, December 8, 1813 – December 15, 1813). It was subsequently included in Die Serapions-Brüder, vol. 1 (1819) (Müller-Seidel 1963: 1155). * “Beethovens Instrumentalmusik Instrumental Music’” (1st ed. 1813; final ed. 1819) *: Reworking of Hoffmann's “''Sinfonie pour 2 Violons,'' . .” (1810) and “''Deux Trios pour Pianoforte,'' . .” (1813), reviews of Beethoven's Symphony No. 5 in C minor, Op. 67 (1808) and his Piano Trio No. 5 in D Major, Op. 70, No. 1 (1808) and Piano Trio No. 6 in E-flat Major, Op. 70, No. 2 (1808), respectively, that first appeared anonymously in the Zeitung für die elegante Welt, vol. 13, no. 245–247 (December 9, 1813 – December 11, 1813) and was subsequently included as one of the “Kreisleriana” in the Fantasiestücke, vol. 1, 1st ed. (1814) and 2nd ed. (1819). 1814edit * “Briefe des Baron Wallborn an den Kapellmeister Johannes Kreisler und des Kapellmeisters Johannes Kreisler an den Baron Wallborn from Baron Wallborn to Music Director Johannes Kreisler and from Music Director Johannes Kreisler to Baron Wallborn’” (1st ed. 1814; final ed. 1819) *: First appeared with a foreword by la Motte Fouqué and Hoffmann in Die Musen, vol. 3 (1814), ed. Baron Friedrich de la Motte Fouqué and Wilhelm Neumann; subsequently divided into two pieces, “Brief des Barons Wallborn an den Kapellmeister Kreisler” (1814) and “Brief des Kapellmeisters Kreisler an den Baron Wallborn” (1814), and included as two of the “Kreisleriana” in the Fantasiestücke, 1st ed., vol. 4 (1815), and 2nd ed., vol. 2 (1819). * “Höchst zerstreute Gedanken Scattered Thoughts’” (1st ed. 1814; final ed. 1819) *: First appeared with the byline “vom Kapellmeister J. Kreisler Music Director J. Kreisler’” in the Zeitung für die elegante Welt, vol. 14, no. 2–5 (January 4, 1814 – January 8, 1814); subsequently included as one of the “Kreisleriana” in the Fantasiestücke, vol. 1, 1st ed. (1814) and 2nd ed. (1819). * “Nachricht von einem gebildeten jungen Mann of an Educated Young Man’” (1st ed. 1814; final ed. 1819) *: First appeared with the byline “aus den Papieren des Kapellmeisters, Johannes Kreisler the papers of the Music Director Johannes Kreisler’” in the Allgemeine Musikalische Zeitung, vol. 16, no. 11 (Leipzig: Breitkopf & Härtel, March 16, 1814); subsequently included as one of the “Kreisleriana” in the Fantasiestücke, 1st ed., vol. 4 (1815), and 2nd ed., vol. 2 (1819). * “Der Musikfeind Enemy of Music’” (1st ed. 1814; final ed. 1819) *: First appeared anonymously in the Allgemeine Musikalische Zeitung, vol. 16, no. 22 (Leipzig: Breitkopf & Härtel, June 1, 1814); subsequently included as one of the “Kreisleriana” in the Fantasiestücke, 1st ed., vol. 4 (1815), and 2nd ed., vol. 2 (1819). * “Über einen Ausspruch Sacchinis, und über den sogenannten Effect in der Musik an Remark of Sacchini's, and on So-Called Effect in Music’” (1st ed. 1814; final ed. 1819) *: First appeared anonymously in the Allgemeine Musikalische Zeitung, vol. 16, no. 29 (Leipzig: Breitkopf & Härtel, July 20, 1814); subsequently included as one of the “Kreisleriana” in the Fantasiestücke, 1st ed., vol. 4 (1815), and 2nd ed., vol. 2 (1819). * Fantasiestücke in Callots Manier Pieces in the Manner of Callot''’ or ‘''Fantasias in Callot's Style''’ (1st ed., 4 vol., 1814–1815; 2nd and final ed., 2 vol., 1819) ** Vol. 1 (1814) *** Preface by Jean Paul Friedrich Richter (1814) *** “Jacques Callot” (1814) *** “Ritter Gluck” (1809) *** “Kreisleriana Nro. 1–6” (1814) **** 1. “Johannes Kreislers, des Kapellmeisters, musikalische Leiden” (1810) **** 2. “''Ombra adorata!” (1814) **** 3. “Gedanken über den hohen Wert der Musik on the Great Worth of Music’” (1812) **** 4. “Beethovens Instrumental-Musik” (1813) **** 5. “Höchst zerstreute Gedanken” (1814) **** 6. “Der vollkommene Machinist Complete (Theater) Machinist’” (1814) *** “Don Juan” (1813) ** Vol. 2 (1814) *** “Nachricht von den neuesten Schicksalen des Hundes Berganza of the Latest Fortunes of the Hound Berganza’” (1814) *** “Der Magnetiseur Animal Magnetist’ or ‘The Hypnotist’” (1814) ** Vol. 3 (1814) *** ''Der goldene Topf: Ein Märchen aus der neuen Zeit Golden Pot: A Fairytale of Modern Times''’ (1814) ** Vol. 4 (1815) *** “Die Abenteuer der Silvester-Nacht Adventures of New Year's Eve’” (1815) *** “Kreisleriana” (1815) **** 1. “Brief des Barons Wallborn an den Kapellmeister Kreisler Wallborn's Letter to Music Director Kreisler’” (1814) **** 2. “Brief des Kapellmeisters Kreisler an den Baron Wallborn Director Kreisler's Letter to Baron Wallborn’” (1814) **** 3. “Kreislers musikalisch-poetischer Klub Musical-Poetical Club’” (1815) **** 4. “Nachricht von einem gebildeten jungen Mann” (1814) **** 5. “Der Musikfeind Enemy of Music’” (1814) **** 6. “Über einen Ausspruch Sacchinis, und über den sogenannten Effect in der Musik” (1814) **** 7. “Johannes Kreislers Lehrbrief Kreisler's Indenture’” (1815) 1815edit * “Die Fermate Cadenza’” (comp. 1815; 1st ed. 1815; final ed. 1819) *: Composed in January and February 1815 (Segebrecht 1963: 1043), this piece first appeared with the byline “Erzählung von E. T. A. Hoffmann by E. T. A. Hoffmann’” in the Frauentaschenbuch für das Jahr 1816, ed. la Motte Fouqué (Nürnberg Nuremberg: Johann Leonhard Schrag) (Segebrecht 1963: 1032). Although the collection it appeared in bears the year 1816, the date for the 1st ed. is given here as 1815 based on Segebrecht's comment that “die Taschenbücher und Almanache in der Regel bereits im Herbst vor dem Jahre, für das sie bestimmt waren, erschienen pocketbooks and almanacs generally appeared in the autumn before the year for which they were intended’” (1963: 1034). “Die Fermate” was subsequently included in Die Serapions-Brüder, vol. 1 (1819) (Müller-Seidel 1963: 1155). * Die Elixiere des Teufels Devil's Elixir''’ (2 vol., 1815–1816) 1816edit Drawing by E. T. A. Hoffmann for his book Der Sandmann * “Ahnungen aus dem Reiche der Töne from the Tonal Realm’” (1816) *: Original version of “Johannes Kreislers Lehrbrief” (1815) that first appeared with the byline “Hff.” in the Morgenblatt für gebildete Stände, vol. 10, no. 45–46 (February 21, 1816 – February 22, 1816) (Mazza 1996: 778). * Nachtstücke Pieces''’ or ‘''Nocturnes''’ (2 vol., 1816–1817) ** Vol. 1 (1816) *** “Der Sandmann Sandman’” (1816) *** “Ignaz Denner” (1816) *** “Die Jesuiterkirche in G. Jesuit Church in G.’” (1816) *** “Das Sanctus Sanctus’” (1816) ** Vol. 2 (1817) *** “Das öde Haus Bleak House’” (1817) *** “Das Majorat ‘Primogeniture’” (1817) *** “Das Gelübde Oath’” (1817) *** “Das steinerne Herz Stone Heart’” (1817) 1817edit * “Ein Brief von Hoffmann an Herrn Baron de la Motte Fouqué Letter from Hoffmann to Baron de la Motte Fouqué’” (comp. 1816; 1st ed. 1817; final ed. 1819) *: Completed in September 1816 (Segebrecht 1963: 1038), this piece first appeared in the Frauentaschenbuch für das Jahr 1818, ed. la Motte Fouqué (Nürnberg Nuremberg: Johann Leonhard Schrag) in the form of a letter containing the untitled story of “Rat Krespel” (Segebrecht 1963: 1032) in a postscript (Segebrecht 1963: 1041). Although the collection it appeared in bears the year 1818, the date for the 1st ed. is given here as 1817 based on Segebrecht's comment that “die Taschenbücher und Almanache in der Regel bereits im Herbst vor dem Jahre, für das sie bestimmt waren, erschienen pocketbooks and almanacs generally appeared in the autumn before the year for which they were intended’” (1963: 1034). The “Rat Krespel” portion was subsequently included in Die Serapions-Brüder, vol. 1 (1819), once again without a title (Hoffmann 1819–1821/1963: 31). 1818edit * Seltsame Leiden eines Theaterdirektors Sorrows of a Theater Director''’ (1818) 1819edit * “Bruchstück aus den Serapionsbrüdern [‘Fragment from the Serapion Brothers’]: Der Einsiedler Serapion Hermit Serapion’” (comp. 1818; 1st ed. 1819; final ed. 1819) *: This story was probably composed in November and December 1818 (Segebrecht 1963: 1036). It first appeared anonymously in Der Freimüthige für Deutschland: Zeitblatt der Belehrung und Aufheiterung, vol. 1, no. 4, 6, and 8, ed. K. Müchler and Johann Daniel Symanski (January 5, 1819 – January 11, 1819) (Segebrecht 1963: 1032) and was subsequently embedded without a title in Die Serapions-Brüder, vol. 1 (1819) (Hoffmann 1819–1821/1963: 17). * “Das Fräulein von Scuderi Scudéry’” (1819), a short story considered his masterpiece)1 * Die Serapions-Brüder Serapion Brothers''’ (1st and final ed., 4 vol., 1819–1821) *: First appeared . . after which the Serapion Fraternity of writers in early 20th century Russia was to name itself ** Vol. 1 (1819) *** “Vorwort ‘Foreword’” (1st and final ed., 1819) *** “Erster Abschnitt Section’” **** “Der Einsiedler Serapion Hermit Serapion’” (1819) **** “Rat Krespel Krespel’” (1817) **** “Die Fermate” (1815) **** “Der Dichter und der Komponist” (1813) *** “Zweiter Abschnitt Section’” **** “Ein Fragment aus dem Leben dreier Freunde Fragment from the Life of Three Friends’” (1818) **** “Der Artushof Court of Arthur’” (1816) **** “Die Bergwerke zu Falun Mines of Falun’” (1819) **** “Nußknacker und Mausekönig and Mouse King’” (1816) ** Vol. 2 (1819) *** “Dritter Abschnitt Section’” **** “Der Kampf der Sänger Contest of the Singers’” (1818) **** “Eine Spukgeschichte Ghost Story’” (1819) **** “Die Automate Automaton’” (1814) **** “Doge und Dogaresse and Dogaressa’” (1818) *** “Vierter Abschnitt Section’” **** “Alte und neue Kirchenmusik and New Church Music’” (1814) **** “Meister Martin der Küfner und seine Gesellen Martin the Cooper and His Journeymen’” (1818) **** “Das fremde Kind Mysterious Child’” (1817) ** Vol. 3 (1820) *** “Fünfter Abschnitt Section’” **** “Nachricht aus dem Leben eines bekannten Mannes from the Life of a Well-Known Man’” (1819) **** “Die Brautwahl Bride Selection’” (1819) **** “Der unheimliche Gast Uncanny Guest’” (1819) *** “Sechster Abschnitt Section’” **** “Das Fräulein von Scuderi” (1819) **** “Spielerglück Luck’” (1819) **** “Der Baron von B. Baron of B.’” (1819) ** Vol. 4 (1821) *** “Siebenter Abschnitt Section’” **** “Signor Formica” (1819) **** “Zacharias Werner” (1821) **** “Erscheinungern ‘Manifestations’” (1817) *** “Achter Abschnitt Section’” **** “Der Zusammenhang der Dinge Coherence of Things’” (1820) **** “Vampirismus ‘Vampirism’” (1821) **** “Die ästhetische Teegesellschaft Aesthetic Tea Society’” (1821) **** “Die Königsbraut King's Bride’” (1821) * Lebensansichten des Katers Murr nebst fragmentarischer Biographie des Kapellmeisters Johannes Kreisler in zufälligen Makulaturblättern Life and Opinions of the Tomcat Murr with a Fragmentary Biography of the Music Director Johannes Kreisler in Accidentally Intermingled Pages''’ (2 vol., 1819–1821, fragment) * Klein Zaches genannt Zinnober Zaches, Called Cinnobar''’ (1819) 1820edit * “Die Irrungen: Fragment aus dem Leben eines Fantasten Errors: Fragment from the Life of a Fantast’” (1820) 1821edit * “Die Geheimnisse: Fortsetzung des Fragments aus dem Leben eines Fantasten, ‘Die Irrungen’ Secrets: Continuation of the Fragment from the Life of a Fantast, “The Errors”’” (1821) 1822edit * Meister Floh (1821) 1825edit * Letzte Erzählungen (1821) ** “Haimatochare” ** “Die Marquise de la Pivardiere” ** “Die Irrungen” ** “Die Geheimnisse” (sequel to Die Irrungen) ** “Der Elementargeist” ** “Die Räuber” ** “Die Doppeltgänger” ** “Datura fastuosa” ** “Meister Johannes Wacht” ** “Des Vetters Eckfenster” ** “Die Genesung” ** Aus dem Nachlass: *** “Neueste Schicksale eines abenteuerlichen Mannes” *** “Der Feind”